Evoultion of a Hero
by Col CASh
Summary: Voldemort came to Godric Hollow to destroy the prophecy child. What he didn't know was that Lily Potter gave her son a protection that Voldemort could never overcome. Crossover with Marvel comics
1. Chapter 1:  Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish that I did though.

Throughout his life, he has wanted mankind to achieve more; only to be scorned because of it.

He wanted so much for his fellow species, but in the end, he has resigned himself to let it alone.

Nothing good ever came from his prodding, however in the right place his heart was.

He is not an evil man by nature. That was never in his design. He only wanted to be more; so much more.

Not just for himself, but his whole-hearted attempts were only left with strife and loathing.

In the end, he went back to his research; his only driving passion in life. What bought him here of all places, He'll never know. A whim maybe; maybe not, but it was definitely not your run of the mill adventure.

He found solace among the stars; last place he thought to look actually. As he came to this era, he quite literally stumbles onto the proverbial gold mine; a treasure trove of knowledge; just waiting to be tapped.

He did set constants for his stay here however; no tampering with the local populace. He had however, given into temptation.

But, maybe just this once, he can really do so semblance of good. This will be the starting marker on his road to redemption.

At any rate, he'll have a grand time figuring it all out.

_**Chapter 1**_

"Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off while you escape!" James frantically exclaimed.

The sound of the entire side of the modest little manor imploding drowned out every other sound in the area. The smoky remains lingered around in the air. In the soot covered remains, a lone figure stood silhouetted against the night.

Lord Voldermort had come for the last of the Potters.

Lily Potter had come a long way since she received her Hogwarts letter upon her eleventh birthday.

A whole new world opened up its maw; devouring her whole. She still had ties to her once muggle heritage through her lone sibling, but this was really the only place for her.

After she found out about this world, she strived to be the very best; to prove herself against the bigotry, and the selfishness of this world. As she looked back on her life, she often wondered what her life would have amounted to if she had never found this wondrous place.

She never really doubted that she couldn't make her life count remaining as a muggle. Sometimes she questioned just exactly why she even bothered in the first place. But, in the end, as she looks upon her life and new family, she could never return; never give this up. She new as soon as Albus told James and herself about this prophecy, she wouldn't have too long a time left.

These morbid thoughts infested her mind constantly. She became obsessed with seeing to her husband and child's safety. Pouring over countless tomes of obscure magic; slaving away precious time that she knew in her heart of hearts she did not have. For in the end, no one ever escapes Voldemort.

In the back of her mind, she always knew this fact, but she liked to think of him as something akin to the proverbial bogeyman. He only has as much power over you that you let him have.

But unlike the aforementioned, he can get you; whether you believe or not. She often wonders how her life got so damn complicated. The only thought on her mind now though was to get her precious baby to safety.

"Where is the boy?" The Dark Lord asked. "You'll never have my family! I'll kill you first!" A frantic James exclaimed. He felt sweat bead upon his brow. James contemplated on his current predicament, mentally running through his list of options for this current crisis.

He came to the sudden realization that he might not make it through this.

"Where is the boy? I'll not ask again. Give him to me. You and your mudblood bitch can walk away with your lives if you hand him over." The Dark Lord stated.

James Potter's mental contemplations came to a screeching halt with that statement. He has defied and escaped the dark menace thrice before, and he could once again. That single thought gave him solace; resolve, and seeing his family to safety gave him strength.

"Like hell you will! I'll fight you till my dieing breath!" James adamantly stated. "Very well then…DIE!" That was the only warning he got. At the very least, he was fortunate that he received one at all.

"Avada Kedavra!" It was funny what two simple yet horrifying words could do to a man, and of the immediate effects it could have. At the last second, James dove out of the way.

Death the color of jade crashed against the modest leather couch only to set it ablaze. "Reducto!" The immediate reply came. The Dark Lord parried the spell with a lazy flick of his wrist; mildly annoyed that his adversary just didn't accept that death had already claimed him.

The spell impacted behind the scourge of the Wizarding World, bringing down the already partially destroyed doorway. Voldemort banished the rubble that came crashing down around him back at the young Potter Lord. It was ironic to him, with darkish humor that the Potter's own home would be used as the very instrument of his destruction.

"Ardere Aeternus, Reflexio!" That particular spell was only known to a select few. It was originally designed by the ancient Greek sword smiths used in metallurgy to rid metals of impurities. It has since then, fell out of practice; not banned per say, but the effects of it on human flesh cannot be denied. In this game of survival, James Potter cannot afford to pull punches.

The rubble was super heated past the point of boiling, and reflected right back to its sender. The Dark Lord dove out of harms way just as the super heated mixture splashed just past his last position. The now ruined front of the Potter home burned and smoldered.

Despite the many enchantments, the home just could not withstand the forces pitted against it. It could do nothing more; save collapse. Voldemort was marginally impressed. He raised a non existent brow to the action, and just as the molten liquid reached him, he vanished with a silent pop; only to reappear behind him. He raised his wand. "Crucio!" He intoned. The torture curse slammed into the back of the Potter Lord.

White hot agony shot throughout the entirety of his being. He has, in the past, been hit with it before, but never from Voldemort. He felt as if he had been stabbed with thousands of white hot knives.

Pain the likes of which he has ever felt filled him. The Dark Lord held the curse for what felt like an eternity and just as James Potter felt as if his mind would collapse, it came to a halt. He lay upon the floor of his now burning sitting room convulsing. Try as he might, he could not muster the strength to stand. Sweat ran down his face in rivers. He was dimly aware of the spittle hanging from his mouth. In his haste of willing the pain away, he took a breath. He felt like one of those muggle boxers floored to the canvas; so out of breath he was. As the long seconds ticked, he barely made it to a kneeling position. As he did so, the Dark Lord gazed at him, and with a single twitch; painfully drove him onto his back.

The Dark Lord looked down at the whimpering Potter Lord; a sneer affixed on his features. "No fight left? I had thought that you wanted me dead? Good waste of my time is all. After I'm done with you, I'll let my faithful defile that which you hold most dear. Your bitch will be made to watch as I snuff the life out of the last heir to the Potter house, and the last thorn in my side. You'll love what I have planned. If not, there is really nothing that can be done about anyway. Why do you fight me Potter? You who come from prime stock could have been one of my most faithful. Yet, you scorn and despise me. You marry well below your station, and consort with charlatans; muggle loving wenches the lot of you! Is my vision too lacking for you? Can you not share in my philosophy for my new kingdom? The strong replace the weak. That is the rule of natural selection. It is the only constant in this existence.

By the look in your face, I see that you still refuse me. The mosaic that I will create has no room in it for the likes of you or your like. My grand design will never be stopped. I will be the stuff of legends! You…you like all the weak: crumble, fall, die… I will live on, immortal, Eternal! It is inevitable, just as I am inevitable. I can't be stopped. Not by prophecy. I don't hold stock in silly notions. They are delusions for the weak; pitiful. Reap the rewards of your father and mother before you…Die James Potter!" The Potter Lord could only muster out a pitiful, "no." "Avada Kedavra!" The death curse shot from the wand of the Dark Lord.

In the last moments of life, the Potter Lord saw his very life flash before his eyes: from his loving childhood, through his Hogwarts years, and on through marriage. Green death enveloped him in its icy clutches. His last living thought was of his wife and child, and the ebon garbed woman silhouetted in the jade light.

Lily Potter ran up the stairs, her heart hammering, threatening to burst from her chest. "I have to get to Harry, I have to get to Harry," was the sole mantra that she kept repeating over and over.

She had heard the trading of spells between her beloved and the Dark Lord. She hoped beyond hope that he made it out alive. Now, her only concern was for her child. After Harry was safe, she could mourn her husband. She cursed the very name of Voldemort, and everything that he stood for. She reached little Harry's room, and flicked her wand at the door. It flew open with a deafly bang.

"Domus Incarcerous!" The door slammed shut with a powerful locking mechanism. She ran to the crib and as hurriedly as she could, and swept the startled child into her arms.

With the shadows wrapping around him, Voldemort creped up the staircase at his leisure. The front rooms of the house had long since collapsed; burning like miniature suns.

The wards upon the home came undone just as soon as the Potter Lord met his demise. "There will be no escape tonight."

He set up anti port key, and apparition wards as an afterthought. The Potter home layout was simple. He could feel Lily Potter up on the second story. "Time to end this eh," he stated out loud. James Potter did not reply.

As Lily took up the child she tried to apparate, only to be slammed back into place painfully. "Uhhhhh, I knew that would have just been too easy; still had to try though."

She knew that she only had one chance for her child now. She laid the babe back into the crib, "Evanesco!" The carpet on the floor disappeared, only to find an intricate drawing. Outlined in long forgotten runes, a pentagram was drawn onto the floor in the blood of the last three Potters. Lily took up the child and knelt before the drawing and started chanting.

_Listen to the words of the Sekhmet; She who of old was also called Beloved of Ra, Lady of Transformations, Opener of Ways, Shining One, and four thousand other names. _

When you have need, come unto my temples and walk amongst the sacred columns. There shall I teach you the Mysteries and the ways of all magic. There shall I give unto you that which is hidden from those who do not seek in truth. I am the Way and I am the Key to the secret door. My paths are perilous and those who tread them do so in dread and joy. For I am the Creator and the Destroyer. I am the Weigher of Souls and I know all that lies in your heart. I will ask of you sacrifice, I shall demand of you truth, I shall strip you of all weakness and pretense. And I shall give unto you immortality.

Hear ye the words of Sekhmet; before whose wrath even the Gods tremble, whose light is the blazing sun, and whose arrows lay waste the foes of Pharaoh.

I who am the black earth, the Sun in its glory, and the miracle of the waters; I who bring passion and desire in the heart of man; I do call unto you. Arise and come to me. For I am the floods that bring life from the desert, and I am She who bears your soul to Ma'at at life's ending. I gave birth to the oldest Gods, and I was there when mankind was formed from the mud of the Nile. Let my worship be in the heart that trembles before me, for I am the Overcomer of All Enemies and my ways are open only to the pure in heart and the strong of spirit. Know that I am with you always, from your coming in until your going forth. And lo, I shall be beside you in the Boat of Millions of Years as your soul reaches the undying lands and joins me forever.1 

The air became magically charged and the pentagram glowed painfully bright. The magic was tangible. Lily wanted to shield her eyes, but knew that breaking the ritual could very well kill her and her child. At the height of the chant, a whole opened up, filled with softest white. Lily heard a voice ring through her mind. The voice itself filled her with happiness and warmth.

Only the birth of Harry could possibly compare to the joy she felt at this moment. There was a distinct musical quality to it. Not even the greatest of symphonies could compare. It wasn't painful in the slightest. She never noticed when her eyes came open. It was the same scene in her mind; beauty beyond compare. The voice spoke in that moment. Lily was awestruck at the sound. She worked up the resolve to respond to its grandeur. "Save my child. Please! Give him the strength to triumph over the scourge of this world; let him wipe the slate clean, give him strength. I beg of YOU!" The voice watched Lily as if judging her worth. She felt infinitely small in its presence. The voice looked upon her and smiled; such warmth she felt then. They light vanished all of a sudden.

The ritual circle lay broken; scoured away in the face of divine light. An unbearable weight lifted then, and she knew peace. Lily thanked all the Gods that they listened to her plea. She looked over at her child, and witnessed a blazing set of runes burn into his forehead. She looked on with alarm as the foreign magic continued its work. Harry never cried out, in fact, he was smiling all the while. She had taken a huge gamble on that particular gambit. Fortunately for her baby, it seems to have paid off.

Lily was blown back to reality as the door shattered. Spraying jagged shards of wood and plaster into the room. Voldemort had arrived, and it seemed that his tolerance for this game was up. "Stand aside bitch, and I may let you live!" "Take me instead! My baby, don't hurt my baby!" Lily exclaimed. "Never let it be said that Lord Voldemort is not a merciful Lord! Avada Kedavra!" The green death claimed its second Potter this night.

Voldemort gazed upon the child on the floor with disgust. "The last of the Potters; can't have you rising up against me. You will go the way of your parents and all others that defy my rein boy." The Dark Lord turned the Ebon Yew upon the child and exclaimed the killing curse. He cackled insanely as the beautiful jade rained down on the child. He watched in satisfaction as the killing curse struck the baby full on the forehead. "It is a clean death. Much better than I you deserve. The world is better off without you boy." Just then, the deadliest curse sank into the child's forehead, and vanished.

The boy's eyes it up a starling green, the very same as death itself. A bright white enveloped the baby, only to expand rapidly outwards. Lord Voldemort took a panicked full step backwards. By then, it was too late. The white mixed with the jade and reflected back onto the Darkest Lord in centuries.

A long agonizing scream penetrated into the night, and just like that, Voldemort's rein of terror came to an abrupt end.

This chapter really didn't give me a warm and fuzzy. But, I had to get the ball rolling somehow.

1.That came from a meditation chant named: The Charge of Sekhmet. I thought that it fits.

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2:  Evolution of a Hero

Chapter 2

He gazed out of the viewport staring for many nights at the breathtaking globe. He was a certified genius philosopher, but his driving passion has always been genetics. Clad in virtually living scarlet armor; for that was exactly what it was, he looked the part of a warrior born, but this is far from the case. That however, does not mean that he lacks the necessary power.

"Such beauty, why waste it?" He silently contemplated. His homeland was riddled with super powered menaces. So, he really could not say that these beings were wasting their planet, but in many ways it was the same as his. He had to admit, in any reality, that bespeckled globe in his eyesight was a glorious sight to behold.

He left his homeland to find himself. His brief stint in madness had given him a new perspective on life. He left the hustle and bustle of his home dimension for an entirely new one, and because of the knawing in his gut. So that he might continue his research unabated. He never did get the chance to thank the individual that had just recently supplied with a working brain. That could always come later.

His instrumentation was whirling and quirking in the background. There was a sudden beep emitting from his armored wrist. Squashing down his silent thoughts, he whirled on his heels and took off at a brisk pace towards his lab.

He reached his lab just in time to witness an oppressive red glow come from his message boards. Reading: Last Spike-275,000/225,000 units. He had felt that spike. It stood out a dieing supernova amidst a black hole. That dark one was up to his tricks again. He wondered who the unfortunate soul was this time.

"I really should step in," but in the same thought, he dismissed this idea. In this he was but a silent observer. But, there was a nagging feeling knawing at his very soul to investigate this happening. "It is really against everything I sought to do here, but what the hell." The scarlet clad being quickly took up the coordinates and vanished.

In the ruins of Godric Hollow the self proclaimed dark lord left nothing save death and a slumbering child. Harry Potter lay amidst the ruins of the once proud home; the only survivor of the impossible. Throughout known history, there has never been a mortal that has survived the killing curse. To the fact that there was a survivor; that was nothing more than a suckling babe no less; is a testament to the power he will one day inherit.

The figure clad in scarlet armor appeared within the ruined structure. He spied the child immediately. He strolled over to the babe wondering in amazement that there was anything living in the disaster zone; much less a child. He stopped just short of the child and daintily plucked him from the smoldering ground. "You are undamaged little one? Huhmmm." Running a quick scan over the child he got his vital signs in little to no time at all, with the readout displaying upon the insides of his golden lenses.

His senses were well beyond a normal man's own. At first glance, he discerned the child's chances of survival, looking past the physical, and into the metaphysical. On a cursory inspection, it seemed that the child was fine; save a jagged cut in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. But as he looked deeper, he saw the infestation; the sickness entwined within his soul. He knew instinctively what needed to be done even as he stated it more to himself than anyone else.

"Well, it seems that you do need my assistance after all. It is a shame that no one has come to check on your wellbeing. He spied a look at his surroundings and saw the other two bodies. No time now, if I don't act, he won't make it. He knew that was not to be, even as he willed life back into the child fighting the infestation of his soul. Such potential shouldn't go to waste needlessly. I always wanted a child of my own. Perhaps you would like come with me then. The stars are what you need. So much more than the legacy that was left for you. I need to act quickly. You will not survive the evening the night if I dally." So, in a blaze of crimson light, the armor clad entity and little Harry Potter disappeared from the face of the earth.

Albus Dumbledore appeared at the ruins of Godric Hollow with a silent pop of displaced air. He was too late in stopping this massacre from occurring. "If only I had been here!" He raged to himself. In his century plus spanning life he has many regrets; the Potters being a close second in that regard. Not only had he lost the prophecy child, he had condemned the last remaining Potters to their collective deaths.

Now, it was hardly his fault, but he could not help but shoulder the blame for this "mismanagement". He was also late in stopping Sirius from flying on a tangent after Peter.

The little rat bastard had without a doubt sold his soul to a madman in exchange for empty promises that he would never receive. He would have liked to believe that poor Peter was bullied into following ole Tom, but one can never be too sure about anything in this day and age.

He felt magics' most foul in the immediate area, with the highest concentration coming from what would have been the direction of little Harry's nursery. As he gingerly stepped through the scene, he saw the grisly bodies of James and Lily Potter. Blacked and burnt beyond recognition, he could help but shed tears of remorse on what he believed to be his own doing.

If he had not known who lived in this once cozy little abode, he would have never been able to identify James Potter. Despite being charred to the bone and beyond, he still gave off a tangle aura. "Properly from the remains of the destroyed wards," he thought. "Poor James, Gods save his soul." The silent prayer was the only condolences that he had to offer at the moment. "I will take better care of your child." He knew switching to Peter was a horrible idea, but James's steadfastness in his friends left him with little options. He could have…no, he **Should** have insisted that Sirius be the Keeper of the Secret. Maybe that way, the death of his students would have been avoided. "Needless lives wasted…for nothing. Damn you Tom Riddle, Damn you to eternal hell for the lives that you've taken."

He came along to Lily Potter, the once beautiful genius wife of James. Her body way burned as well, but he felt the remains of foreign magics around her resting place. It felt "right". Despite his genius, those were the only words that he could muster to describe it. Her face was a frozen in a mask of everlasting sorrow, but it had the remnants of a smile. "Poor child was properly driven half mad." He broke down again at the pitiful sight, and offered up another prayer for the dutiful Mother and wife. He moved the bodies of Husband and Wife to the yonder meadow, then turned his attention to the last Heir of the Potter House.

He never did find little Harry, but it was never for lack of trying. In the end, he exhausted all his myriad magical means of locating him. It was as if he vanished into the darkness to never return. Somebody has taken young Harry, he didn't know who, but when he did, there would be hell to pay. He broke down for the third time that evening, mourning for the last of the Potters. He took the bodies back to his beloved school for burial preparations. It took the steadfast Hagrid to pull him out of his funk.

The entity in scarlet armor appeared on the bridge of his flagship. He fled to the lab with the utmost haste. If he was going to save the child in his arms, he would have to move expeditiously.

"At his mental command, a medical tank appeared from within the bowels of the massive ship. He placed the babe inside the cube like contraption gingerly. The instrumentation of his ship did what they were programmed to do. Grey masks shrouded the child's face, insuring that he had a healthy supply of oxygen. Various other living metal contraptions surrounded the child. With the preparation complete, the tank filled with water like liquid of the bluest blue.

A gigantic ray-like gun was mounted to the ceiling of the lab. A massive hydraulic lift raised the tank to the summit. The entity looked to the streaming energy flowing from the tank, and with a twist of a massive red dial, turned the output higher.

The tank threatened to burst apart as the high pitched whine increased throughout the chamber. The liquid in the tanked turned from the bluest blue to an oppressive red. The twin glows bathed the chamber in crimson and golden lights. As the ascending tank merged with the energy, the entity threw a massive switch, and the stream trickled to a screeching halt.

There was a deafening roar as little Harry Potter went through a transformation the likes of which no man has ever seen.

The massive cannon retracted back from whence it came. The tank descended back to the lab floor, and the armor clad entity's digits flew over instrumentation instinctively as only he could.

He moved with purpose abandon across the various panels. He reached out a scarlet clad hand, and flipped another switch; this one sending a shockwave throughout the expansive chamber.

The power suddenly ceased, and all light within the chamber abruptly shut off; save the oppressive red glow of the mad tank. After long minutes, the tank shifted from red to a deep gold color before settling undoubtly on killing curse green.

"It is done." The entity stated. Little Harry Potter was still a child, but he was frighteningly more than any man could ever be. The entity spared one last look upon the tank, turned on his heels, and strode from the lab. He had preparations to attend to for his new heir, the last legacy of once man.

With a smile behind the mask, Doctor Herbert Wyndham at long last has found his redemption.

Please Review.

Panther73110- Thanks for my first review. As I said in my bio, I'm new to the world of fanfiction writing. I have been reading it for far, far longer than that. I figured that I would try my luck. As for the blood protection, if you know who the good Doctor IS, Harry now has all the protection he'll ever need. If you don't know, just google him for a character bio. I had intended for the blood ritual to be more a formality than anything else. But, I might end up adding it as a side story to accompany this one, because I need to cover the gaping hole I left with it.. If I ever find the time.

On a side note, I got an email stating that I have favorite authors on my favorite list, but only one story listed as a favorite. If I have an Author listed as a favorite, then that means that all the things that that author has written is a favorite of mine.

If I listed all my favorite stories, there would be a laundry list of them! So, I just list the author instead. It's much easier that way. And please note, that all my favorite have not been listed. I suppose that I'll get to it at a later date though.

"Just thought you ought to know."

I think that I may have bitten off more than I can chew with this one. Right now, I'm writing this on the fly. I now however, have a basic outline on where I want this thing to go. I think I'll save FFT for the sequal. At any rate, we'll see.

Till next time, enjoy.

Cash


	3. Chapter 3: 13 Years Later

Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Evolution: 13 years later

The two siblings stared each other down as the fury of lightning illuminated the darken skies. Great torrents of rain pounded both combatants, threatening to drown them in its intensity. Both heaving; trying desperately to give screaming muscles much needed oxygen. Neither one would ever concede defeat to the other; unthinkable. They were both very prideful beings.

The younger of the two too a long breath, and grinned again with renewed vigor. He abruptly explodes in brilliant golden light, radiating outward in all directions. His hair shining a burnished gold, upswept in columns of thick spikes; a corona of golden power surrounding his frame filled with lithe muscle.

He felt the change, and welcomed it with relish. A scream erupts from his mouth as be began tapping into his inner core of incalculable power. He let the burning rage that was his birthright; consume him whole in its beauty. Suddenly, great blades of electric power began to encircle him. "Ready?" He spoke with a smile.

The older brother nods his head slightly as he too gathered his own power. A glowing ray of jade lightning crashed into is lithe frame of shrewd muscle. An enormous cyclone of veritable energy swallowed him whole. He drew upon his inner power, and became encircled in a nimbus of black tinted green. "I am brother," he responded.

The air screamed as it became super charged from the titanic forces pitted against it. Harry braced against the onslaught, his brother's fists awash with terrible might. He glowed with the sun's own brilliance, as he plants a decisive fist into his face. Harry's head snapped back from the force of the whip lash blow, but he rolls with the decisive punch, and balls his foot on a cushion of air; all the while willing icy power to coalesce into existence.

Shards of ice surround his younger brother even as he takes a great leap, and soars across the expansive space. Just as the ice impacts, a roar escapes his throat, and the jagged cicles melt; fine mists dissipates in his radiance. He wills the vapor into his palms, and forced it into a definite shape of a single jagged spear of solidified power, born from more than the sums of its parts. With mighty determination, he hurled himself along with the object of destruction at his airborne brother. Harry grabbed the deadly spear that sought to tear its way into his gut, disemboweling him, and hurled it backwards. He spread his arms and a thunderclap of inebriating power rocketed down on a collision course with his younger sibling.

His arms pumped back and forth like twin pistons, driving black power back towards the ground. The last Sayian in existence opens his mouth in a wordless scream as his power answered its master's vibrant call. A translucent golden dome surrounded his body, aiding in his protection. The Black Death impacted his shield with force akin to a nuclear explosion. The very ground of the structure protested its harsh treatment and the very earth opened into a chasm. The last prince willed the ground shut as he levitated; bundled up his rage and threw the golden dome back towards his adopted brother. Harry raised an eyebrow at the planet killer, "Good brother. You demonstrate great resilience." He offered up a smile, encouraging his sibling.

The golden attack gained ground rapidly. Just before its imminent impact, Marcellus closed his glowing hands into fists, and the attack transformed, splitting into thousands of sunlit razors. Not one of the infinitely sharp projectiles found their mark. At approximately warp speed, Harry transitioned himself right in the face of Marcellus, bringing up crackling fists, delivering a vicious uppercut into his unprotected face; opening a split in his jaw. He followed through flipping upright to hook metal encased feet around his neck; flipping him airborne. Marcellus tail span through the air; his body jackknifing, only to disappear and rematerialize just to the right of his brother. With a whipping motion, he snapped out his right palm, and symmetrical ball of blue energy shot forth. Harry barely had time to raise a proper defense before the attack impacted with a smack, straight into his midsection.

The surrounding landscape became illuminated, consumed in a fiery explosion of raw energy. Marcellus exerted his mind, willing the all consuming fire to startling heights; the ground rent apart in his furious wake, quaking apart bit by rumbling bit. As the flames died away, Harry lay in the impact zone charred and tarnished, but still very capable.

"Damn he packs a punch." He stood on shaky legs, breaths coming in huge gasps. He willed his gaping wounds closed, whole once more. He spared a glance at his brother, noticing that he did the same. He silently rose on telekinetic winds, his now knitting garments whipping furiously. With supreme concentration born from the darkest depths of his being, he called upon the power that was his birthright.

A sphere of green crackling black power around him; the very air seemed to die, shuddering in its intensity. He basked in the icy darkness, green tendrils of power lashing the ground around him. Everything organic within range withered and decayed; dieing. He threw is arms skyward screaming to the heavens. They fell with veal onto his brother; black and green intertwined. Marcellus witnessed this and marshaled his power as well. Streams of golden power snaked around him in a hypnotic dance. He cupped his hands at his side in the signature trademark stance of his forefathers, and thrust them forward with relish.

The very ground dissolved in the space between the brothers. Gold and Black clashed with everlasting fury, both pushing their energy against the other. Fissures open up as the dimensional barriers between the two tried, virtually unsuccessfully, to compensate for the sudden blatant violation of space. The battle fractioned; now supreme mental will split along simultaneous planes. Following the fracture in reality that their energy battle caused, Harry detached his mind, and shifted into the astral plane, using the momentum to further his attack. Harry sent a telepathic blast of psychic power into the mind of his brother, attempting to end the titanic struggle; stop his mental thought processes. Marcellus answered the call, but seeking to minimize the damage their struggle caused, took a significantly different approach to his brother's multi-plane assault.

Marcellus rallied his mental power, and with monumental effort, drove into the heart of the astral plane, slamming Harry's consciousness back into the physical. To Harry's credit, this jarring action had no immediate effect on the physical aspect of their struggle. The sky cried, bleeding over into another dimension. Great gaping rents appeared along side the fissures that separated this reality from the next. The very laws of physics rewrote themselves, as the sky swam, and the seas flew; churning and boiling along with the sky electrifying. The dimensional anomaly continued unabated, crashing into the fifth dimension; the very home of magic itself.

It came with a collective consciousness, bleeding over into the world of the living. Over the millions of years of life on the plane of the living, Magic lent its power to the inhabitants. It shared this with the singular purpose of entertainment. Neither good nor evil, Magic was truly alive, but lacked the properties that gave the beings of this plane their significant qualities. It merrily lent its powers from the highest God, to the lowliest of creatures.

It watched as countless worlds were ravaged; reduced to dust motes, and as new worlds formed from its ashes of destruction. It kept tabs of the infant worlds of its being. Magic heard when it was called by one of its favorites; his sub-consciousness reaching out for more power to sustain him. Magic gave a metaphoric smile, and happily lent its infinite reserve to its chosen child. Harry greedily drank from the infinite, and his attack amplified 100 fold. Great gouts of fiery death swallowed all it touched. Storms of mystical lightning blared around runes never before seen on this plane. The purest of waters bled from the sky-ground in rivers, only to ice over as soon as it was subjected to the sub-zero temperatures. In the background of the chaos, a beautiful ebon clad woman silently observed. The attack bore down on his brother, enhanced by the infinite. To Marcellus's credit, he called upon his massive reserves, and mightily pushed back for all he was worth, but it was not to be. He had been pushed to the very limits of his abilities.

But, Marcellus not to be undone by anybody searched the depths of his soul desperately. He cast his senses through every plane he could access, and found nothing. Both attacks moved within millimeters of him. His body started blistering as the attack overcame him. Still, he fought on, never willing to submit to his brother. On the verge of unconsciousness, his body charring and blackening, he found the very thing that he searched for within the deepest darkest corner of his mind. Out of the black abyss, a golden face appeared, filling his mindscape.

The golden armor clad, one hundred foot plus monstrosity refused to fall. It gave Marcellus the power he so desperately craved. He took in the offered power with every fiber of his being. It was as if Harry had witnessed the birth of a star; the ebon burned away from his brother. Marcellus screamed his throat bloody, as his hair lengthened down the width of his backside, reaching towards the boiling, churning black sky. The mystical lightning redirected, and instead of hurting, healed his boiling skin back to raw pink. His forehead jutted outward, giving him a prehistoric look of his earliest forefathers just as his eyebrows disappeared. His body swelled with new muscle, regrown anew from its previously harsh treatment. His power grew along with the physical changes as even more dimensional barriers shattered, a testament to his now impossible power.

"This needs to end." Harry feverously thought. He saw his chance as Marcellus was distracted in his newfound, intoxicating might, and Magic was pleased to answer the call of its chosen once more. Harry calmed his chaotic mind, and Magic serenely embraced him in its entirety. An eldritch bolt of pure ether escaped his eyes, and slammed headlong into Marcellus' craven features. Magic took control of the death that was Harry's power, and dissipated it into its essence. But, the beast within Marcellus refused to relent and added more golden might to his benefactor. Harry would have none of that though. And with a power born from instinctiveness, he willed himself with the speed of thought, beside his brother. Harry lifted a mighty fist, and plowed it into the head of his sibling, ending their epic battle. He stared down at his brother with a sad smile. "Damn, he's stronger than I am now. Guess that means even more training just to catch up. No doubt he'll be gloating over this one." With weary bones, he hefted his golden haired unconscious brother over his shoulders, and with a huge sigh, disappeared with blinding light to the med bays.

In the observatory above the expansive training chamber, the High Evolutionary sat with a pensive look set upon his stolid features. "Very powerful children you have there. You must be immensely proud. But now I see what you inquire about Herbert." "Can you be of some assistance?" "Well, time shall tell, but in the meantime, have the lad strengthen his mental barriers. That should suffice for now. It doesn't help that Magic itself has chosen your eldest." "Most would kill for just the prospect, but that is not all that is happening with my son," The armor clad doctor stated. "At any rate Doctor, have him do the necessary meditations, and we'll schedule soon." "Thank you Merlin." "No need Herbert. That child has been blessed by the very force of this reality itself; I'll happily do what I can for him." With that, the current Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth-CO dimension vanished. The Doctor waved a single crimson clad, gauntleted hand, and instantly the fissures pulsating in reality healed. The training chamber rerighted itself to its once pristine condition. "I suppose I'll get dinner ready," he stated more to himself than anybody. With a sigh he strode from the observation deck with thoughts of Death weighing heavily on his mind.

Thanks to the people that reviewed thus far. I'm not a review hound, but some feedback would be much appreciative.

Darkvampirewitch-- No to the Beyonder. Harry, as well as Marcellus are just like the Doc; ascended. In Marcellus' case, he's a **TRUE** ascended (not just in transformation) Sayian. They both display the same powers that come with human ascension, with differences varying in species, but are alike enough to allow for the same range of abilities. Harry possesses a magical core, like all wizards and witches do. It ascended just as he did. The only person in that dimension that can even relate is the current Sorcerer Supreme; Merlin.

I just could not resist adding a Sayian to the mix. The very LAST one I might add. His origins will properly be revealed next chapter. By the way, he's 12 yrs old.

You now see just what kind of power both of them has now. That is certainly not the apex of either's ability, just a general rundown. If you didn't notice, they are not in the Doc's league yet, but that will definitely be changing.

You may think of their abilities as overkill, but they are going to need them. If you didn't know, there are mutants and humans (and that's just on earth) in the MU that can trounce either of them at this point.

There is a reoccurring event happened in this fic. Did anybody catch it? If you didn't, that is the blood protection manifesting. Someone, or rather something answered Lily's call that night, and it might not be just what she had in mind either. Look for it, it's there.

Expect the next chapter in the coming week.

Till next time.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4: Death of a Race Pt1

Chapter 4 Evolution: Last of a Race

Chapter 4 Evolution: Last of a Race Pt 1

She appeared from the endless depths of space onto the Warrior King's planet. Although she was the direct opposite of the very deity that the Saiyans worshiped, she was hailed with great celebrity.

Although the majority of the race's beliefs were geared towards the moon, the Saiyans adopted her as their patron Goddess eternally. These Saiyans were of a newer breed than the ones of old. Now, they embraced the passion of life, embodied in the Sun as well as the Eternal Twilight embodied in the darkness of the Moon. The entity formally known as Jean Grey, had finally found peace that she was never able to attain while in her home dimension. **Dark Phoenix** had finally found purpose in life, in the very thing that she embodied, passion and destruction.

It was at his Goddess's council, that King Vegeta paired his only daughter with General Kakarotto's eldest. To speak truthfully, he never had any objection to the matching, believing that his "baby" go only to the strongest.

Never would he let a weak character step within 1000 feet of his child, and Gen. Kakarotto's eldest surpassed everyone in any known quadrant of the universe. Even as a child, Gohan possessed great power. When he learned to embrace it, it became unequivocal, unparallel, and unquestionably undeniable.

Vegeta journeyed to his adopted home world, Earth to consult the seer Baba on his annual Sabbath. She informed him that his grandchild would be something "beyond" Saiyan; the greatest ever known, "evolved"; Godly. She un-regretfully, **never **informed him of the price. The entire universe was to be sacrificed, never to be resurrected, so that this event would become truth.

Baba guarded this knowledge jealously, not even informing her superiors of this action; for everything must come to an end. She had lived a long and fruitful life. Immortality is truly boring after a while, and she had earned her rest.

So, Princess Bura was wed to General Son Gohan, Commander of the Saiyan-Earthen Frontier Forces. Secretly, they fell in love long before that. This appointment only made things…less complicated. Exactly two wonderful years after the marriage, the entire Northern Quadrant celebrated the birth of Prince Son Marcellus Vegeta, thirty sixth prince, and Heir to the House of Vejiitasei, last scorn of the Ox.

The new Saiyan Prince was brought before the Saiyan Goddess to be blessed. She gathered him up into her arms, thinking of a time that never was. As she smiled at the scowling infant in her arms, a wave of motherly instinct swept over her; warmth rose up from her eternal soul.

She placed a slender, loving hands on his head; her whole body radiating warmth. A blazing aura surrounded the Phoenix turned deity and the newborn Saiyan prince; lighting up the cathedral. The assembly of witnesses sat awestruck. The Alter of the Saiyan Goddess lit with cosmic fire, scouring throughout the entire structure; yet nothing turned to ash. Flames of life bathed the occupants in its ethereal glory. The scowl turned into coos, as the young prince sought to grasp the new object of his attentions. The fiery deity glowed at the child in her arms, giving him a soft smile.

She tapped him lightly on the forehead, reaching out with her limitless mind; rapping his body in a tight, blazing blanket of fire. She reached into the mind of her child, seeking the devastating potential that she knew lay within. She found his guardian, the violent, towering, golden monstrosity, and soothed the savage beast. A soothing song play for the Oozaru, as his great head lolled around, its eternal rage long forgotten in the face of the fiery entity. He lay at her feet, his great head topping her height. She pat him on the muzzle, her gentle ministrations earning her a loud purr. She thought it ironic that a species that are more related to primates, **purr** like felines.

Satisfied that the mighty beast was tame, Phoenix opened her unfathomable mind, and imbued her essence into the young prince's mindscape. The sky erupted in cosmic fire, forever marking young Marcellus's mind. On the physical, the deity and child lay surrounded within the fiery embrace of the phoenix's aura. The Phoenix Force jumpstarted the child's latent mental prowess; reworking the barriers of his mind to resemble the ever expanding universe.

Dark matter made up of psionic power fueled the infantile verse. Dense molecular clouds collapsed burning with the ferocity of a million, supernovae; forming new star formations. One hundred million years of evolution occurred at the speed of limitless thought. Dark Phoenix filled the new universe with knowledge of life long lessons, and time long past. Lessons of how to wield his near infinite psionic power was engraved into his very being. She had the foresight to set dampeners on the young prince, and just as the ever expanding universe grows so too will his unfathomable mind.

Within the cathedral, the fiery display died down to nothing; save a low hum of energy, and the ever present warmth of the Saiyan Goddess. She sent a tendril of thought through to the babe, "This is my gift to you my child, and may you use it wisely. You need not fear any enemy. You are now and will forevermore be blessed by the Phoenix. I know you will make me proud."

The young prince heard these words, and offered his Goddess the reply that only a child could. For lingering moments, the deity held young Marcellus, cherishing them. With reluctance, she handed the child to his parents. "Go, with your Goddess's blessings my children. My Cleric, please see them home safely," she stated. The former demon/God turned holy man escorted his charge and his mate along with their entourage, back to the Royal Palace.

--

Time flew rapidly following the baptism of the Saiyan Prince. He was, at a little over two and one half Earth cycles, showing signs of frightening power. Daily, he all but destroyed the automated "playmates" that the Queen made for him. Even at his rather young age, he was assembling complicating puzzles using only his mind.

It was mind boggling to watch the young prince put together graphic galactic representations from his Grandmother's automated systems. Of course the Saiyan Queen gloated that he gets his monumental genius from her side of the family, and Gohan is not **too** shabby either. He was already flying, having learned the skill by watching his Grandfathers' sparring; which by the way added a whole new dimension of terror to the normal denizens of the palace.

**Day 2, Annihilation Wave**

"Lord Annihilus, the telemetry is off the scale," An unnamed servant exclaimed. "We are hitting the wormhole now. Do you wish us to attack, my liege? We are picking up unusual emissions from the northern quadrant. " "It matters not; this universe is traveling into my domain as well. It is mine to do with as I please, just as everything else is mine.

The masters of this place mean little to me, if we run into them, they will die as well," stated the master of the Annihilation Wave. "We are coming into range sire. What are your orders?" "Kill them all, and then destroy the planet. Shades of the core timeline do not interest me. This dimension is useless; Kyln was a test; the first to fall. This is just a prelude to the real destruction. Let them feel my wrath!"

A great tear in the fabric of space opened up above the skies of New Namek. Massive ships of innumerable number poured into the rent in space. "Ravenous, take The Centurion Seekers, and destroy the planet!" "With pleasure Sire!"

The Namekian Race never had a chance. The Centurions appeared directly onto the planet before anyone knew that what was happening. The fighter types held out for as long as possible, but they were no match for the Centurion Elite. Elder Muuri telepathically called for the immediate evacuation of the planet. Lord Annihilus must have gotten impatient because he sent his secondary forces into the battle. With over twelve million shock troops, the Fighters of the Namekian Race were overwhelmed with sheer numbers. Wave upon wave of creatures innumerable laid waste to everything they touched.

It was not a battle, it was annihilation. In just over one hour, Galactic Standard Time, the Namekian Race was reduced to a lowly one half percent of the population. By the time the Elder summoned the dragon, the population was down to one forth of the one. Not since the days of Frieza, had the planet Namek suffered this amount of devastation. As Porunga worked his wondrous magics, the Elder wept tears of sorrow for his slain children, but he knew that if anyone could contest with this Annihilation, Goku and his ilk could offer them vengeance.

The paltry sum total of the surviving Namekian Race appeared directly into the heart of the Saiyan throne room. The Royal Guard immediately snapped into action at the invasion upon the Saiyan Monarchy. Bolts of destructive force tore from the hands of the elite guard of the King. In a blink, Gen. Kakarotto extended his power in a blanket over the green intruders. "Halt your Advance!" the Saiyan King roared. We are amongst allies!" Seven round balls appeared from the fabrics of space, encircling the last remaining Nameks. The attacks, fat with murderous potency, fizzled out of existence, splashing over the General's shield. With a cursory inspection, the Commander in Chief of the Saiyan forces assessed the general health of the beings in front of him. "You there, send for the medics," the General all but barked. "Elder Muuri, what has bought the Namekians here in such a state?" "They just appeared…appearedandlaidwaste toNewNamekGoku help us please," an unknown Namek pleaded.

Two hours after the Annihilation Wave appeared onto the Namekian Planet, it was totally razed. "Lord Annihilus, the planet is ours." Ravenous reported. Good…good, redeploy my armada to the atmosphere, we are moving on." "As you command, my Lord." Annihilus' forces rejoined the mother ship of the wave. On the bridge of the ship, Ravenous stood before his Lord and Master. "Do you want the honors, Ravenous?" "We will have this moment Annihilus." Too long have we been denied our heritage. We will have this moment, and then we will ravage this dimension," Stated the Darkness. "Do as you will then. It matters not, to me."

Two beings, impossibly large appeared silhouetted before the Planet New Namek. **Tenebrous of the Darkness Between**, tasked with the black, the living matter that binds the universe and makes it whole, and **Aegis of all Sorrows**, tasked with culling the living universe of divergences and aberrations, stood in the devastated space of the doomed planet. Proemial Gods tasked to serve Cosmic Consonance; ordered to balance chaos. Imprisoned by the Cosmic Balance, they were set free by the Master of the Annihilation wave; unbound when it swept past the Galactic prison Kyln.

Tenebrous and Aegis lifted their hands, bluish energy coalescing over their frames, and struck the planet as one. Power harnessed from the Big Crunch itself swept from their outstretched hands, washing over New Namek. The planet evaporated within the raging energy river of pure cosmic might. The washout did not stop there. The beings opened up their limitless powers, and rained destruction along the entire galaxy. The space around New Namek ceased to exist, as powers derived from the heat death of the universe itself, reversed space and collapsed; morphed into an irresistible black hole forced along through the indomitable will of the two Proemial beings.

--

"Who appeared? What has happened?" "Calm down my child, it is over…for now." The Elder laminated. "King Vegeta, Gen, we know not who it was that appeared, only that they slaughtered our beloved home. They appeared before we knew what they were, or what they wanted. We could not raise a proper defense. Before we knew what was happening, my children's number was halved. What you see before you, is all that remains of the Nameks." The Elder offered.

"I see. Do you know what has befallen the planet?" The King questioned. "I know not. Porunga delivered my people from the hell that my planet became. I imagine that the intruders' intention is to either destroy it, or use it as a base. They did not seem to want slaves with the amount of death and destruction that they were dealing out."

"Sire, the long range scanners are picking up dangerous emissions from the vicinity of the Planet Namek." An unnamed tech said. "Vegeta, Planet Namek, along with their entire galaxy disappeared, swallowed in a hail of primal energies. What the hell is going on over there? The residuals are off the scale.

The whole galaxy is now just a singular black hole. To make matters worst, it's expanding. The black hole is expanding. If it is not stopped it will, in time, engulf the entire universe!" The Queen exclaimed. "General Kakarotto, arrange accommodations for our allies then, place a call for an emergency galactic vidconference. We must be prepared for these invaders." The King ordered over his shoulder. He briskly walked through the doors of his throne room, the queen trailing hot on his heels.

"Vegeta, what is going on here? Why are there Nameks holed up in the throne room? "From what we have been led to believe, a force of invaders appeared and annihilated the entire planet. Well, now they have apparently wiped the galaxy out as well. We know next to nothing of these invaders; not even a vague count of their number. I will not let the planet that I fought so hard to get back, be destroyed again; especially to some would be conqueror!" The King exclaimed.

"Our Goddess should be apprised of the current situation." I'll dispatch the message immediately." "No," the King said. "I'll go personally." Just as the King and the Queen reached the Royal Gardens, the King exerted his ki. "Give me about an hour, I will return shortly." "Hurry back Vegeta, we need you!" The Saiyan King offered his mate a rare smile. "Woman, you worry too much." And with that, the King rose sharply into the air towards the Sky Palace of the Saiyan Goddess.

"I offer my condolences my Priest." "I thank you my lady." Piccolo replied. "It seems that Vegeta has come to enlighten us on the current situation." Vegeta arrived at the Sky Palace of Pearl, and swiftly made a beeline towards his Goddess. He inclined his head towards the chosen priest of his Goddess. Piccolo returned the gesture. "My Goddess, I bring news most grave." "I am aware of the destruction of the Namekian space my faithful.

What disturbers me is the cosmic sources that perpetrated this horrendous atrocity. Although I loathe the loss of the Nameks, they can be brought back. The horrible perversion of space is my biggest concern; one that I fear the Eternal Dragon may not be able to overcome. These crimes were caused by beings that are my peers. Ultimately, I shall deal with my murderous brethren. Before the coming crisis, you must take the necessary precautions, and evacuate this planet. I would rather not see my children slaughtered as our allies were." "My Goddess, the Saiyans will not abandon their home, even with me ordering their evacuation." "My child, I know these emotions; that unbridialed passion. My child, you forget what I am. Once, in times long past, I was mortal, but I implore you to see my reasoning. I will not presume to order you my child, for I owe this race much.

I have come to love and share in everything that exemplifies this glorious race. I do not wish to see it destroyed…by anyone." "I understand my Goddess, I will do as you ask, but I cannot promise that they will leave." "That is all I ask Vegeta. Go, with my blessings. Take my loyal priest with you. His talents will be best utilized there, rather than here." The Goddess stated. "As you wish my Goddess." "You know Vegeta, I have a name. I once went by Jean; you can call me that if you wish." She offered with a radiant smile. "I will consider your request my Goddess." "See that you do." She stated. With that, the King and the former Demon King/God turned High Priest fled the Palace of the Phoenix, in route to Saiya City, Capital of Vejiitasei.

"We sense one of our ilk mortal. It lies to the north of this point. We will head there now. This will give us a chance to quantify our might before we take the World Devourer. In the coming conflict, we shall deal with this being." Tenebrous instructed to the master of the Annihilation Wave. Annihilus merely raised a non existent eyebrow at the being. "As you wish Tenebrous, I care not for whoever this may be. With or without your help, all shall fall before my might. Tenebrous fixed Annihilus with an eyeless gaze then turned to the viewport, staring out into the black abyss. No one challenged Annihilus's claim.

King Vegeta prepared to give his assessment to the Galactic Council as soon as Piccolo and he returned to the Saiyan Capital. The message was broadcasted throughout the Saiyan Empire, and all associated Planets within the Northern Quadrant. "Representatives, I wish that this call was under better circumstances, but it is not.

As of 0239 Galactic Standard Time, the Namekian Race was attacked by unknown forces. As of right now, there are only nineteen left alive, and the entire galaxy was assaulted, brutalized by these assailants. We have intelligence that they are currently in route to this planet. We will spearhead this movement here. Any additional forces that you can spare will be appreciated. We do not know the enemies' number, but it doesn't matter in the slightest.

They will be stopped here. This matter involves not only Vejiitasei, but every being in this alliance. I called this conference with the intention of making you abreast of the current situation. All soldiers that are currently deployed out of Saiyan battlespace will remain at their current destination. They will continue to provide support to our allies, and patrol their various sectors of the Sayian border. Planets under our jurisdiction will mobilize, and attempt to contain any wayward forces that assault your space. The Namekian Massacre will not will not go unpunished. We will not turn a blind eye to these invaders, the Saiyans will fight here!" The King exclaimed.

"King Vegeta we have heard your words, and we heed them. The Galactic Council accepts that this crisis is bigger than just one, and we must all fight for the sanctity of our various races. We will aid the Saiyans in their endeavor; the Namekian travesty cannot go unpunished. Please have your techs supply the proper information to our own, so that we can discuss specifics." The Grand Councilman announced. "It will be done Grand Councilor. On behalf of the Saiyan Empire, I thank you."

"Jean, you felt the upheavenial as well. What or better yet, who were those beings? Shin questioned. "They are beings from my home reality, born by the infant universe, in order to right the universal imbalance. I can take one of them, but not both. Not without destroying the future lives of this universe. There was a time when that would not have matter to me in the slightest, but my children have taught me how to embrace my darkness properly. I don't have to act on these impulses. I am a critical piece of the mosaic, and I will always exist; no matter the universe, timeline, or dimension. When I "die", I will merge with my proper form, back into the mainstream reality.

But, that does not mean that I will sacrifice the future of my children, in order to erase these beings from the past." "What will you have me do?" "Mobilize Heaven and Hell, Shin. If we fail here, they will annihilate the entire universe, all dimensions and everything attached to it. We will need all the help that we can muster. These are not Majin level creatures that we are dealing with here. I sense their purpose. It is not for us, we were just unfortunate enough to have a reality accessing point in that section of mainstream space. We have just gotten in the way of their plans.

I know Annihilus well. I can see into his black mind. He does not want this universe. It is merely a test for his forces; speed bump if you will. He will not take slaves, he does not want to rule this reality, and he cannot be bargained with. He will annihilate this universe and move on, back to the mainstream; my home, and attempt to subjugate that. All time, space, and reality stem from that dimension. It is the alpha and omega of the Tetragammon. Even this universe's Earth is a mere shade of what it is destined to be in the Prime Reality. Only the Saiyans, whom are the chosen of this reality, are of any real consequence in the Prime Divergence. Why do you think that they always survive, endure, and overcome? My home "Earth" is exactly the same. The Saiyans share their fate in the grand scheme of what is. The good thing is…nobody knows this; save the golden judge, and he has not interfered with the Saiyans in the past. I know because it is my lot to know. I am a child of the universe, I herald the new in by preserving the old in the twilight of its death. It is the Saiyans fate to destroy the old; directly or indirectly. If they become extinct, like they have in other shades of this reality, the universe has to find someone else to do the job. It is this event that will prove to the ancient universe if the Saiyans are the right choice. Their future is not yet written. Even if only one survives this, it will be enough. But still, I don't want my children to perish. Annihilus has no interest in ruling shades. He **may** take slaves here and there for his own sinister purposes but ultimately, he does not need this sphere of influence.

This universe is much more susceptible to his advances. You do not have the abstracts here for balance. For unknown reasons, they let this reality govern itself. The Saiyans are the universal balance here. They **purge** the weak in this reality. Maybe it is self-preservation, maybe not; nobody, even abstracts, wants to die. It is human nature. The Creator made it that way. I am the only one that will take an active stance in the defense of this dimension, and I can only **do** so much without endangering the future. For the sake of my children, and all beings of my adopted universe, I will do all in my power to defeat these menaces. Our battle may very well destroy the very prize that **WE** are attempting to protect. I just pray that I am up to the task." "Well, if you want a standup force, the Saiyans are the best that this universe has to offer." "My children are, if nothing else, rather efficient." Kaioshin offered up Dark Phoenix a smile. "I will relay your wishes to Dai Kaioshin Jean. Hopefully, we can escape this unscathed; I have also assessed the singularity, and it is eating up space at an alarming rate. I have found that I can't do anything for it…not without help." "It is moving well below lightspeed, this universe should be safe until this conflict is resolved. After that, I will assist you. If we pool our resources, I am positive that we should be able to avert the disaster." "Alright then Jean, I will take my leave then. Farewell." "Farewell Shin," she replied.

--

"Bulma, we must put this contingency plan into effect. I do not wish to see my entire entire universe dead; although I know the outcome. This universe's time grows very short Bulma; I have seen it. Marcellus's survival is paramount, and you know that Earth will not be spared this destruction. This plan is a solution…not the only solution mind you, but it is a solution none the less." "So you think that we won't survive? There must be **something** that we can do. Goku **never** loses when it counts!" "I fear that this is far beyond anything that Goku can handle.

With Gohan being the strongest currently, and the others not far behind, we have to take into account that Annihilus has fighters that are at least their equals; not to mention the two godly entities that are aiding him for whatever reason. Given time, those two **alone** WILL destroy this universe!" "Hell, Vegeta could do that, given time!" "That's not the point Bulma. The point is that we need to plan for this. They move closer every minute. At their current speed, they'll be here in a little under 48 hours." "I can't just kidnap random Saiyans. First off, I'm not strong enough..." "You are the **Queen** of the Saiyans Bulma, you command it, and they have to obey. You don't have to **kidnap** anybody! Alright, if you don't want to go with that plan, at least get Marcellus out. After this has ended, it will be a trifle to fetch him from where he ends up.

With Prince Trunks rendered sterile, he is the Heir to the Saiyan Throne. If anybody needs to be saved from this fate, it is him." The Queen let out a loud sigh…"Alright, lets talk specifics. I need my father in on this; I also want Gohan and Bura here as well; they are his parents, and ultimately have the final say. He is the Heir to the Throne of Vejiitasei, so naturally, Vegeta needs to know. I don't want anything going wrong with this plan of action. We need to have all variables covered. Hopefully, we won't have to implement this course of action Baba. I really don't want to see my family and all of my people dead." "Neither do I, Bulma…neither do I."

The Saiyan Populace did not even consider evacuation an option. They all, young and old, decided to stay and fight. Their pride being what it is, would not allow them to flee from any battle, much less, one that would decide the fate of their sector of space. The last ditch contingency plan for the Heir was implemented immediately. Headed by the Queen and the Imperial Father-in-law, they rigged a prototype Capsule Corps spacecraft to house the young prince. It was equipped with all the essentials, including the newest line of cappuccino machine.

They overhauled the basic learning AI that was inherent in all of the old space pods to include the history of the entirety of the Saiyan Alliance: planets, languages, cultures; the works. The King figured that the Heir needed to learn all of that, in order to better run the Alliance if, there was one left to run. Of course, the Queen and ChiChi included all current knowledge of the math's and sciences. Gohan and Kakarotto thought to add a by name list of combat techniques and strategies. Along with the ever present gravity generating well, recordings of various vids of spars and battles were hardwired into the computer system. This way, if there was no one left to teach the Heir the ways of combat, he would know all there was to know about fighting as a warrior. All in all, everyone was happy with the way that the project turned out.

The plan was straight-forward. At the start of the battle, Marcellus would be put in suspended animation, inside the ship. The ship would then be shot into space on a trajected course into the neighboring quadrant of space. When the battle was finished, a company of warriors were to be dispatched to retrieve the Prince. In the event that the planet was destroyed, the AI was programmed to "jump" dimensions, on an intersecting path to Kaioshin Kai. There, Kaioshin would oversee his training. In that event, he would be the last Saiyan left, and most likely the universe's only hope to stave off permanent annihilation.

Despite all of the careful planning and contingencies, the Saiyans still underestimated the sheer numbers of the enemy they faced. Their long range scanners picked up Annihilus' forces as soon as they entered Saiyan space, but by then, it was too late to head them off. The Annihilation Wave's elite forces, headed by Ravenous, teleported directly onto the planet; immediately causing general havoc, but they had no idea who they were facing.

"Lord Annihilus, we are almost in teleportation range." The lead tech stated. "Excellent. Ravenous, move half the force to the teleportation arrays, and wait. Annihilate the planet. Leave no survivors. Take the fleet with you." "As you wish my Lord."

"King Vegeta, the enemy fleet is at the rim of the galaxy. ETA to our planet is approximately four hours." "Are the counter measures in place?" "Yes Sire." "Then everyone into your positions, we will wait for them to show."

"Lord Annihilus, we are in teleportation range now." "Go then…Annihilate Them!"

Millions of brilliant lights dance, as the Annihilation Wave forces converge on Planet Vegeta.

Millions upon millions of crack troops, the Wave of Annihilation, appeared upon the planet of the Saiyans. The war for the universe has begun. The rest of the Northern Quadrant held their collective breaths, awaiting the outcome. It was destined to go down as the greatest battle since the War of the Kais that originally split the universe into its core parts.

Author's Note:

This chapter was originally supposed to be all one chapter, but time restraints have it broken down into two.

Sorry for the long wait.

Enjoy!

Cash


End file.
